nightshadebooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Sabine
Sabine is a Guardian and a member of the Bane pack. Out of all the Guardians’ lives, her life is by far the hardest of all. Not only does she serve her master, Efron Bane, as a member of his pack, she also acts as a supposed bed toy for him. History It is unknown when Efron became attracted to Sabine, but what is known is that Sabine allowed him to use her so he wouldn’t go after Cosette. She was taken into custody under Eden when Calla ran away with Shay on the night of her and Ren’s Union, and was given a choice by Efron to either stay as she was or swear a new oath of fealty, denounce Calla and her allies, and join Emile and his pack. Sabine refused, and Efron, taking her refusal personally, brought in the wraiths every day to torture her, coming for her cellmate, Bryn, less often. Efron also issued an order that the Banes kill Sabine if anyone attempted a rescue, an order the Banes took to heart. When Calla and the Searchers broke into Sabine’s cell, a wolf was about to kill Sabine when a Searcher, Ethan, killed it, sustaining a bite on his arm. Sabine explained that she thought she was going to die, and that Efron said she would never leave him alive. After they escape Eden, Sabine find s out that Cosette stays behind and begins to lament, saying that Cosette was like her sister and now that she was in Vail, she would take Sabine’s place as Efron’s bed toy. During her stay at the Searcher’s hideout in Italy, she and Ethan fall deeply in love, although he tries to avoid her at first to respect his brother, Kyle’s memory, who was killed when he and another Searcher, Stuart, tried to capture Shay at Eden. She then hatches a plan to act as a spy for the Searchers and line up allies among the Banes by pretending she is sorry for leaving Efron and begs him to take her back, which he gladly does. At the final showdown at Rowan Estate, Efron orders Sabine and Emile to attack Shay, but Sabine whirls on Efron, bites his hand and tears his throat out. After Shay banishes Bosque from the world, Sabine gives her wolf to Ansel, who has been unmade, and goes to live as a human among the Searchers. Appearance It is said that Sabine has black hair, pale skin, and likes to paint her nails black. Personality It’s no wonder Sabine is so nasty toward Calla and the other Guardians considering her being Efron’s bed toy. She is also given drugs that make her act more sexually. Later on, a more nicer, considerate side of Sabine is revealed, especially toward Ethan. She and Ethan take to each other surprisingly fast, since Sabine spent most of her life being raped by her Keeper and Ethan's brother is dead. Quotes: “Please forgive me, Master. Show me your favor. Take me back.” “Weren’t expecting that, were you. Bastard.” “I always cut Cosette’s hair.” “He said I would never leave him and live.”